warlordssieresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellder
'''Ellder '''is a young Night Elf Whirler who has been sent on a quest by the High Priestess to find a lost messenger who never returned after heading to Wood Elf territory. He's the only hero with the similar appearance as other Whirlers. Biography Ellder was traveling to meet with the High Priestess when he was attacked by a group of bandits, one of which was Toldor's brother. He was forced to kill them in self defense, but accounts of the story were changed when they passed from ear to ear. When he finally made it to the High Court, the High Priestess informed him that Latharil, a Night Elf messenger, has been gone for three weeks after being sent to ask the Wood Elf king for an alliance if war broke out. She asked Ellder to find Latharil, and if he was still alive, bring him back. Ellder then set off for Darkwood. Along the way, he acquired additional gear and honed his fighting skills. When he finally reached Wood Elf territory, he found that they had been possessed and showed no intention of letting him pass through their territory willingly. He fought his way to the King's Chambers where he was attacked by a possessed member of the Royal Guard. He managed to kill the guard and busted into the Kings Chambers. The Wood Elf King was hiding inside, but when he saw that Ellder wasn't possessed, he showed himself and explained that the Demons had poisoned the minds of his people and that they had to travel north and stop the curse or the nation would certainly be at war. Ellder stood guard while the King gathered his possessions. Ellder and the King traveled to Demon territory where they faced off with the sorcerer who had been cast the curse. It is unknown if the King died in the battle or not, but he was not present with Ellder afterwards. After defeating the sorcerer, Ellder noticed that he had summoned an incredibly large creature and that it was headed for Troll territory. Ellder began to track the large beast, and while it was fast, Ellder was gaining on it. Ellder decided to take a break so if he had to fight whatever he was tracking, he would be at full strength. While he was resting, Toldor, an orc who had been hunting Ellder, rushed out of the bushes, sword raised, and attempted to kill Ellder. Suddenly, Prince Aldon, heir to the throne of the Men of The West, jumped in the middle of the two and knocked Toldor down with his shield. Aldon then explained that Ellder's quest was more important than revenge and was able to convince him that Ellder killed the bandits in self defense. Toldor sat in silence and Ellder and Prince Aldon spoke about the curse, the beast Ellder was tracking and what they were going to do about it. After Aldon informed Ellder that the beast could possibly be a Giant Demon, Ellder and Aldon decided to go after it and kill it before it could reach civilization. Toldor then rose up and declared that he would travel with them to stop the beast as well. The three heroes quickly departed into Undead territory, where they faced off with the best the Undead had to offer as they made their way towards the Giant Demon. Finally, they reached the beast, and with their combined efforts, managed to defeat it. The three heroes then sat in silence, reflecting upon their own personal quests as the air seemed to change from heavy and dense to thin and sweet, almost like honey. Their actions ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity and prevented a full blown war that would of led to the death of thousands. Personality Ellder could be described as the young and naïve elf that finds himself in the biggest quest of his life. Although he hasn't seen much of Beneril and he serves as a young messenger who's a little bit unexperienced as a whirler, he quickly learns everything he can on the whirl staff and assumes a big responsibilty in his prolonged quest. He's friendly but doesn't trust that much on the other races, but when the quest demands it, he allies himself with those who are there to help, let it be elves or not. Abilities Ellder, being a Whirler, wields a Whirler Staff, a weapon which he is inexperienced with at first, but develops his own personal fighting style with later. The Whirler Staff is is only bladed weapon, but his kicks are extremely powerful as well. He can preform a triple kick and stun his opponent or kick them in a certain area, dislocate a bone and prevent them from moving. While on his quest, he purchased additional armor including greaves, bracers and a helmet. Ellder also purchased three magical items, Boots of Haste, which increased his speed, an Amulet of Elevation, which let him jump higher and a Mithril Vest, which blocked arrows, basically making archers obsolete when it came to attacking him. Ellder's whirler skills are the next: '''Thrusting Forward Whirl: '''Powerful, advancing move with a long reach. A long powerful swipe followed by a quicker lighter swipe. '''Inverse Forward Whirl: '''A fast double swipe while advancing forward. '''Inverse Whirl: '''A fast double swipe from a standing still position. '''Forward Power Whirl: '''A big powerful whirling swipe. Excellent for quick decapitations. '''Backward Windmill: '''Delivers quick fairly short range attacks while retreating. Useful for when the enemy is too close. '''Backflip Thrust: '''An escaping backward somersault with a powerful long ranged thrust on the end. Also useful for when the enemy is too close. Category:Heroes